Hear Me
by cathy87
Summary: un concurso de canto en Ouran? quien está detrás de todo esto? Un inesperado concurso de canto hace que los miembros del host revelen en parte sus sentimientos. SLASH Principal kyouya/tamaki. Secundarias Mori/Honey, Hikaru/Kaoru
1. Little Sound

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club me pertenecen, además no recibo ningún beneficio económico al escribir esta historia.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, y en capítulos posteriores probablemente lemon…_

_Esta historia va dedicada a Giuseppa3, mi beta reader a la que contagie en parte el gusto por esta pareja…_

**Capítulo 1: Little Sound**

Un nuevo semestre comenzaba en Ouran High School, todos los alumnos volvían llenos de entusiasmo a sus clases… bueno, no todos.

En la tercera sala de música los miembros del Host Club comentaban como ese semestre seria un poco triste sin Haruhi, pues ella se había ido de intercambio por sus buenas calificaciones y esa era una oportunidad que no quería perder porque seria muy bueno para su futuro. Y esto nos deja con unos chicos algo deprimidos, aunque el que se veía más afectado era Tamaki y de eso todos podían darse cuenta perfectamente aunque había algo extraño en su comportamiento, además de triste se veía algo confundido y ausente, cosa que a todos les extrañaba, ¿qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita?

Pero bueno, todo tenía que seguir funcionando así que según las ordenes de Kyouya comenzaron a trabajar como siempre, atendiendo a todas sus clientas. Sin embargo, el rey entre sombras no podía concentrarse, estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía Tamaki, porque aunque nadie se diera cuenta, se preocupaba por él, bueno, tal vez el único que se diera cuenta fuera el mismo Tamaki, el único que podía ver a través de él…

La jornada transcurrió normal, Tamaki se portó como siempre encantador con todas las señoritas, los gemelos haciendo sus usuales escenas de amor prohibido, Honey comiendo pasteles con Mori a su lado y Kyouya haciendo los cálculos de los ingresos del día.

Aunque algo llamó la atención de Kyouya en las actividades, los gemelos habían estado un rato apartados de todos los demás en el club viendo lo que parecía ser un televisor portátil, Kyouya se acercó dispuesto a regañarlos pero le intrigó que los tenía interesados y se los preguntó a lo que ellos le explicaron que era un concurso muy divertido en donde los participantes tenían que cantar para ver quien lo hacía mejor y el ganador se llevaba un gran premio.

Después de esto Kyouya empezó a tramar un plan para ver si con esto Tamaki se animaba de nuevo, a él le parecía una tontería pero estaba seguro que a ese idiota le gustaría.

Y es que no le gustaba ver así a Tamaki, porque él era lo más importante en su vida, porque sí, finalmente se había atrevido a aceptar sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, y sabía que no era correspondido. Trató de ignorar esas emociones pero después de todo no era tan buena idea, así que resignado aceptó vivir con ellos y nunca revelarlos, porque no quería destruir su amistad, quería que Tamaki siempre confiara en él, y pensaba que si se lo decía las posibilidades de que todo siguiera normal eran muy pocas.

De todos modos evitaba pensar en eso, sabía o más bien, estaba casi seguro de que Tamaki estaba enamorado de Haruhi, aunque tal vez aun no lo descubriera, en verdad que era lento para eso de los sentimientos, por eso, siempre trataba que los descubriera e hiciera lo que quisiera, así tal vez se lo podría sacar del corazón, aunque no lo veía tan fácil, Kyouya sentía que pasara lo que pasara siempre lo amaría, y es que como no amar a ese idiota, era tan bueno con todos, y a él lo entendía a la perfección, tal vez más que a sí mismo, y es que Tamaki había sido el primero y el único que podía ver a través de él, por más que intentara ocultarlo, por eso a veces tenía miedo de que lo descubriera, aunque claro, estaban hablando de Tamaki que no entendía nada sobre ese tema, así que por ese lado estaba salvado.

Pero ahora, volviendo a su plan, estaba decidido, el Host Club organizaría un concurso de canto, ahora el problema era, ¿dónde conseguiría las canciones? Porque no podían ser canciones conocidas, tenían que ser especiales, parecía saber quien podría ayudarle…

---------------------- ------------------------

- Renge necesito hablar contigo

- Dime, ¿qué sucede Kyouya-senpai? – preguntó intrigada y es que no era nada común que Kyouya fuera a verla a su casa, ¿Qué estaría tramando?

- Necesito que me ayudes.

Y así Kyouya le explicó lo del concurso de canto, de inmediato Renge se emocionó con la idea y le dijo que ella misma escribiría las canciones, y le pediría a un amigo ayuda con la música, después de todo, ella los conocía a la perfección, había pasado mucho tiempo observándolos, así que no representaría ningún problema, ya le llevaría al día siguiente avances y algunas ideas que se le ocurrieran.

Kyouya salió de su casa pensando que después de todo tal vez sería interesante el proyecto, quien sabe que clase de canciones haría Renge.

---------------------- ------------------------

Por otro lado Renge estaba sumamente alegre, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de ayudar a los miembros del club a revelar sus sentimientos o a descubrirlos en algunos casos, ya había pensado antes en hacer algo por ellos pero no encontraba la manera y ahora venía Kyouya y se la ponía en bandeja de plata, sería muy emocionante ese concurso, sin duda alguna, de eso se encargaba ella…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A:** bueno, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, lamento que sean cortos, pero no me salen muy largos nn espero que esto no les moleste, bueno, cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario ya saben dejen un review, procurare contestarlos todos.


	2. We all know

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School Host Club me pertenecen, además no recibo ningún beneficio económico al escribir esta historia.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, y en capítulos posteriores probablemente lemon…_

**Capítulo 2: ****We all know**

Al día siguiente, Renge había ido a hablar con Kyouya sobre las canciones que tenía pensadas, a Kyouya le sorprendió la velocidad con que las había hecho, aunque al fin y al cabo a él le convenía que fuera así, cuanto antes mejor, además eran bastante buenas, debía admitir el talento de Renge.

- _Muy buen trabajo Renge, y ¿cómo van con la música?_

- _Va avanzando, estará lista para la próxima semana_ – contestó Renge sintiéndose halagada, no era muy común que Kyouya hiciera cumplidos.

- _Excelente, entonces comenzaré con los otros preparativos_ – dijo Kyouya comenzando a pensar en lo que tendría que organizar, mas al notar cierta duda en Renge preguntó - _¿tienes algo que decirme Renge?_

- _Solo me preguntaba… ¿porqué está haciendo todo esto?_ – preguntó finalmente.

- _Para obtener beneficios por supuesto, no podemos permitir que la ausencia de Haruhi disminuya nuestros ingresos_ – contestó con seguridad, estaba claro que nunca admitiría sus verdaderos motivos, y en cierto modo, lo de incrementar sus entradas también era un buen motivo, al fin y al cabo era el administrador, era su trabajo.

- _Claro_ – contestó Renge no muy convencida, su instinto le decía que había algo más, aunque no podía estar del todo segura, no con Kyouya.

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

En la tarde, ya cuando todas las clientas se habían ido, Kyouya llamó a todos los miembros del club para decirles lo del concurso. Todos estaban muy interesados en ver que era los que Kyouya quería decirles.

- _Bien, como todos sabrán, el que Haruhi se halla ido por este semestre al extranjero ha dejado muy tristes a algunas de nuestras clientas, por lo que he pensado en organizar un concurso de canto entre nosotros, con esto atraeremos la atención de las damas y esperemos que vuelvan a recuperar su entusiasmo, ¿no les parece una excelente idea?_ – dijo con su mirada de "contradíganme y se las verán con el rey entre sombras".

Al principio todos se quedaron ahí asimilando la noticia, pero poco después se recuperaron y Tamaki comenzó a dar saltos por toda la sala recuperando su habitual forma de ser, y terminó abrazando a Kyouya diciendo:

- _Okaaaaasaaaaaan!!! Que excelente idea, será muy divertido!!! No puedo esperar a que llegue el día… Pero ¿qué canciones cantaremos?_ – preguntó Tamaki aún pegado a él.

- _Pues Renge se está encargando de eso, aquí tengo unos avances, pero la próxima semana las tendremos ya con la música incluida_ – dijo Kyouya aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía del todo, esas muestras de afecto por parte de Tamaki lo ponían nervioso pero al mismo tiempo las deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

- _Ah, está bien, entonces la semana que entra nos pondremos a ensayar para que todo resulte perfecto_ – declaró Tamaki con su tono serio y haciendo la señal de la victoria. Al parecer volvía a ser el de antes, todo marchaba bien.

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

Se había vuelto casi una costumbre que Tamaki fuera todos los días a la mansión Ootori para visitar a Kyouya, a veces estudiaban y hacían la tarea, y en otras ocasiones Tamaki hablaba mientras Kyouya solo escuchaba. Al parecer hoy era una de esas veces…

Tamaki estaba sumamente emocionado con la idea del concurso y estaba hablando sin parar de cómo debería ser la decoración del lugar, la ropa que llevarían, en qué orden deberían participar y cómo se elegiría al ganador… en eso estaba mientras que Kyouya a pesar de que parecía que no le hacía caso, tomaba notas de todo lo que decía, porque aunque fuera un idiota y no se preocupara por el dinero que tendrían que invertir, generalmente sus ideas tenían éxito entre las damas.

De repente, Tamaki detuvo su discurso y Kyouya volteó a verlo extrañado, el rubio lo veía fijamente, con una mirada indescifrable, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante tal escrutinio cuando preguntó:

- _¿Porqué hiciste todo esto Kyouya?_

- ¿_Porque iba a ser? No iba a permitir que la ausencia de Haruhi afectara las ganancias del club_ – dijo como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Tamaki se quedó callado unos segundos, aun estudiándolo con la mirada y después con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dijo algo que Kyouya no esperaba:

- _Muchas gracias Kyouya_

El de ojos negros se sorprendió pero se recuperó rápidamente, después de todo, hablaban de Tamaki, a veces si que no se le escapaba nada, y en esas ocasiones se preguntaba cuanto mas pasaría hasta que Tamaki descubriera sus sentimientos por él, pero en ese momento, lo único que hizo fue responder con una sonrisa en el rostro:

- _De nada Tamaki_

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Haninozuka dos personas hablaban en el comedor, una de ellas parecía un niño pequeño pero por la manera en que hablaba, no parecía serlo, mientras que el otro joven alto y moreno escuchaba atentamente.

- _Así que Kyo-chan ha decidido animar a Tama-chan. Ojala que se animen a decirse lo que sienten nee Takashi?_ – comenzó Honey después de terminar su quinta rebanada de pastel.

- _Hai_

Honey se quedó pensativo un momento más pero inmediatamente volvió a su forma de ser normal, hablando con Usa-chan y diciendo alegremente estar satisfecho después de haber comido tantos dulces. Se levantó seguido de Mori quien le recordó:

- _No olvides cepillar tus dientes Mitsukuni_

- _No_ – le contestó con esa expresión adorable en el rostro, para a continuación echarse a correr jugando con su conejito.

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

Al otro lado de la ciudad los hermanos Hitachiin también comentaban sobre el concurso. No creían que Kyouya fuera capaz de organizar semejante evento, no iba demasiado con la personalidad del más joven de los Ootori.

- _De seguro Kyouya-senpai lo hizo para animar a nuestro Señor, últimamente con la partida de Haruhi no estaba comportándose como siempre_ – dijo Kaoru no queriendo admitir ante su hermano que el también estaba preocupado, tanto por el Señor como por Hikaru.

En el último año Haruhi vino a cambiar todo su mundo, era la primera persona que podía diferenciarlos y eso le daba miedo, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando Hikaru tuviera la necesidad de dar el siguiente paso, porque a pesar de que el quisiera que lo dieran juntos, sabía que la posibilidad de que eso pasara no era muy buena. Al fin y al cabo Hikaru sólo fingía ese "amor prohibido" aunque había ocasiones es que se preguntaba si sólo sería eso, a veces su hermano mayor parecía sentirlo también, pero el único modo de saberlo era preguntándole de frente y aun no se sentía con el valor necesario para hacerlo.

- _Si, Kyouya-senpai se preocupa mucho por nuestro Señor, tal vez esté enamorado de él_ – dijo en un tono levemente burlón.

- _Hikaru!_ – le regañó su hermano – _no deberías decirlo así, en caso de que fuera cierto, no tendría nada de malo_ – defendió a Kyouya pensando en su propia situación, después de todo, él estaba enamorado de un hombre, y encima, su hermano gemelo…

- _Perdona Kaoru_ – se disculpó acariciando el rostro de su hermano pequeño – _no era mi intención decirlo así_.

- _Hikaru_ – dijo en voz baja viéndolo fijamente no queriendo romper el contacto.

Hikaru se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente (N.A: que malvada soy muajajaja)

- _Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana_ – dijo al fin separándose.

- _Mira quien lo dice, si tú eres quien no se quiere levantar por las mañanas_.

Y así con Kaoru regañándolo se fueron a dormir, mientras que Hikaru se preguntaba que sería de él sin su hermanito…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A:** primero debo agradecer a Shy-chan, fussili, nohely y argenta por sus reviews, aquí está ya el segundo capítulo, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, y sobre el asunto de las canciones, de una vez aclaro que serán las de los seiyuu, escribir canciones a mi como que no se me da muy bien, pero ojala así la sigan leyendo. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa, un review…

Gracias por leer


	3. Speaking

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, y en capítulos posteriores probablemente lemon…_

_Bueno, solo me queda aclarar que las canciones que serán utilizadas son las que pertenecen a cada personaje, y en los capítulos posteriores incluiré también la letra en inglés._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: ****Speaking**

El resto de la semana transcurrió relativamente tranquilo, con los preparativos y arreglos del lugar en donde sería el evento y la elección de la ropa.

Habían acordado usar un amplio salón ubicado cerca de la tercer aula de música, se colocarían rosas alrededor del escenario, rosas de cada uno de los colores que identificaban a cada miembro del club (blanca, morada, naranja, turquesa claro, rosa, azul oscuro) y en el centro un gran ramo de rosas rojas, el color de Haruhi, que seguía siendo parte del club.

El equipo de sonido estaba listo, como era de esperarse, lo más moderno en el mercado, los ensayos de la música ya estaban avanzando y finalmente Renge les había dado la letra de sus canciones, aunque les había pedido que solo ellos las vieran, y los ensayos estaban programados individualmente, para que incluso entre ellos su actuación fuera una sorpresa, y bueno, nadie puso objeción así que sería de esa manera, las locuras de Renge no lastimaban a nadie.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era las segundas intenciones de Renge, desde que Kyouya le había comentado lo del concurso había visto éste como una oportunidad para comprobar si sus teorías eran ciertas. De un tiempo a la fecha había visto ciertas actitudes en los componentes del host club, actitudes que la hacían pensar que entre ellos había algo más que simple amistad.

Como toda yaoi fangirl quería que si en verdad había sentimientos reprimidos en ellos los dejaran salir, y esta era una oportunidad para influenciarlos, por eso quería que los ensayos fueran individuales así podría hacer comentarios que vería después si habían funcionado…

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

El primer día tocaba ensayar con los gemelos, ahí si que no hubo fuerza humana capaz de separarlos, aunque eso no significaba que Renge no pudiera continuar con sus planes…

Hikaru y Kaoru llegaron a la sala donde sería la presentación, ahí ensayarían, ya habían estado repasando la letra de la canción, pero hacía falta ensayar con la música. Se habían sorprendido al leer la letra, en verdad que Renge sabía todo lo que pasaba o que??? Encajaba perfectamente con ellos, era muy buena.

Estaban ambos esperando cuando de pronto se escucha el motor de alta potencia y se abre un hoyo en el suelo dando paso a la ya conocida plataforma de Renge quien venía vestida con un traje muy elegante, lentes oscuros y un megáfono en la mano riendo sin parar.

Los gemelos no se sorprendieron por la plataforma, ya estaban acostumbrados a la forma de aparecer de Renge, pero les llamó la atención su atuendo, aunque era de esperarse, con eso de que amaba el cosplay…

- _Muy bien, queridos hermanos Hitachiin, empecemos con el ensayo, sus personajes necesitan ser reafirmados_ – comenzó Renge dando instrucciones por su megáfono – _encargado de la música_ – dijo dirigiéndose a la cabina de sonido – _que empiece la pista_.

Los gemelos se le quedaron viendo por un momento pensando en negarse o algo, pero al final decidieron seguirle la corriente, no podía pasarles nada malo verdad?

Subieron al escenario y se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, esperando el momento de empezar.

Cuando la pista llegó a ese momento empezó Hikaru a cantar, Kaoru estaba pendiente de su hermano para no equivocarse, los dos estaban concentrados en la canción, y es que en verdad que les quedaba perfectamente.

Renge estaba fascinada, esos hermanos en verdad estaban unidos, se complementaban perfectamente, a la hora de cantar lo hacían con mucho entusiasmo y mostraban una química increíble.

Después de varios ensayos en los que Renge solo hizo unas cuantas sugerencias de cómo debían moverse, tomaron un pequeño descanso, en el que Renge vio la oportunidad de tantear el terreno y comprobar unas cuantas cosillas.

- _Oye Hikaru te veo muy animado, pensé que estarías aún algo triste por la ausencia de Haruhi _– comentó cuidando de observar tanto la reacción de Hikaru como la de Kaoru.

Hikaru pareció por un momento sorprendido, no parecía esperar la pregunta y Kaoru prestó inmediatamente atención a su hermano, a él también le gustaría saber cómo se sentía, hasta el momento no lo habían podido hablar de frente…

- _Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me ha afectado menos de lo que había pensado_ – contestó y Kaoru se sorprendió, mientras que Renge parecía estar confirmando algo.

- _Claro, e imagino que se debe en gran parte al apoyo de Kaoru no crees? Al fin y al cabo ustedes siempre están juntos._

- _Sí, tienes razón. Kaoru es lo más importante para mí, si el no estuviera conmigo, entonces si que estaría muy triste, no puedo siquiera imaginar algo así_ – dijo girando lentamente para observar a Kaoru.

Ante tales palabras el menor de ellos se quedo impresionado, los ojos de su oniisan eran sinceros, llenos de una calidez que no esperaba, no es que creyera que no lo quisiera, pero últimamente Hikaru parecía algo distraído, y ahora venía y decía que no era por ella. Entonces, ¿qué le pasaba?

Renge decidió que ya era momento de continuar, y Hikaru se levantó de su asiento, para después ofrecerle una mano a Kaoru, quien la tomó ruborizándose levemente, y así continuaron el ensayo hasta que su 'coordinadora' se vio complacida con los cambios hechos.

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

El turno siguiente era para Honey-senpai quien llego como siempre, con su conejo rosa y su actitud tierna. Renge estaba hablando con los del sonido y en cuanto notó que Honey había llegado se acercó a él.

- _Buenos días Honey-senpai, sé que siempre está con Mori-senpai pero espero que no le moleste que los ensayos sean individuales, es para que ustedes también se lleven una sorpresa con el espectáculo_.

- _No te preocupes Renge-chan, Takashi lo comprende perfectamente y nosotros también, nee Usa-chan?_ – dijo infantilmente volteando a ver a su conejito – _además Takashi está esperando afuera, me dijo que si necesitaba algo solo lo llamara_.

- _Oh, en serio? Que amable de parte de Mori-senpai el esperar afuera, se nota que se preocupa mucho por usted y siempre lo protege_ – dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

- _Si, Takashi es muy bueno, siempre cuida de mí_ – contestó utilizando un tono serio, nada normal en él – _pero a veces pienso…_ - comenzó cambiando repentinamente la mirada llena de brillo que tenía desde que se mencionó a Mori-senpai por una opaca y triste – _bueno, pero que tal si empezamos a ensayar Renge-chan_ – cambió repentinamente de tema Honey, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- _Claro que si, tienes razón Honey-senpai_ – le siguió la corriente Renge, al parecer no era Honey al que había que dar un leve empujoncito.

Aunque ya imaginaba algo así, quería comprobarlo, desde el punto de vista de Renge, era obvio que Honey quería mucho a Mori, pero el carácter reservado de este último hacia difícil ver que pensaba o sentía, lo que representaba un problema tal vez también para Honey, quien aunque era muy fuerte también era muy sensible, y tal vez temiera no obtener la respuesta deseada.

El ensayo de Honey transcurrió sin inconvenientes, solo se tuvo que hacer una pausa para que comiera algunos pasteles después de comenzar a quejarse por la falta de bocadillos en el salón.

Cuando terminó la práctica de Honey, salió para enseguida entrar arrastrando a Mori, quien venía como siempre con una cara inexpresiva.

- _Renge-chan, aquí te traigo a Takashi, aun está algo inseguro con esto de cantar, pero por favor anímalo, yo sé que el lo hará muy bien_.

- _Claro Honey-senpai, déjamelo a mi_ – dijo Renge guiñándole un ojo.

Honey pareció satisfecho con esta respuesta pues se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes agregar:

- _Takashi, te estaré esperando en la tercer aula de música, iré a buscar un poco de pastel. Trabajen duro y te lo encargo mucho Renge-chan._

Cuando Honey salió Takashi todavía se quedó un momento observando la puerta, y Renge comentó:

- _Parece que Honey-senpai espera deseoso el día del concurso para verlo cantar Mori-senpai._

_- Hai_

_- Entonces ¿por qué no deja de lado su inseguridad y canta para darle ese gusto? –_ preguntó, sospechando cual sería su respuesta.

_- Si, lo haré por Mitsukuni_ – contestó Takashi con una tono seguro.

- _Así se habla Mori-senpai_- exclamó Renge emocionada. Ahora solo quedaba insinuarle a Mori que fuera un poco más expresivo con Honey, pero como podría hacerlo?

Comenzaron con los ensayos, Mori después de todo si se sabía la letra de la canción, y para sorpresa y encanto de Renge, Mori cantaba excelentemente bien, se notaba la emoción con que cantaba, aunque después de todo, podría decirse que la letra era para quien más quería: Honey-senpai.

- _Perfecto Mori-senpai, todos se sorprenderán ese día, y creo que Honey-senpai disfrutará mucho escucharlo, porque si usted dedicará esta canción la dedicaría a él o me equivoco?_

- _No, esta canción queda perfecta dedicada a Mitsukuni. Quiero protegerlo y que él sea feliz siempre._

- _Creo que todos podemos notar eso, pero no cree que en ocasiones parece que el mismo Honey-senpai no se de cuenta claramente de las razones por las que lo protege, he estado observándolo y en ocasiones parece creer que usted está con él solo por obligación, no parece totalmente seguro de que usted lo quiera como él a usted. ¿Nunca ha pensado en confesársele?_

Mori pareció muy sorprendido al escuchar esto, y no era para menos, estaba Renge insinuando que Honey no sabía lo que él sentía? Sería eso posible?

- _De verdad crees eso Renge? Crees que deba decírselo directamente?_ – preguntó Mori muy serio y algo preocupado.

­-_ Claro que si Mori-senpai, es necesario decírselo, a veces necesitamos escuchar las cosas para saber que en verdad son ciertas._

Mori se quedó unos momentos pensativo, pero en seguida recobró su postura normal.

- _Tienes razón, gracias por el consejo._

- _No tienes porque darlas, me encanta ayudarlos, y permíteme otro consejo, tal vez la oportunidad perfecta sea después del concurso, considéralo. Bueno, por otra parte, ya terminamos con el ensayo, puedes retirarte a descansar._

_- Hai _

Mori salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a Honey, a quien encontró en el host club devorando una montaña de pasteles. Se acercó en silencio observándolo atentamente, y en cuanto llegó a la mesa se sentó en la silla más cercana a Honey.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Mori, Honey lo saludó con una sonrisa radiante:

- _¿Qué tal ha ido el ensayo Takashi?_

_- Bien, Renge parecía satisfecha con el resultado _– dijo al mismo tiempo que con una servilleta retiraba un poco de betún que había quedado en la comisura de la boca de Honey.

- _Muchas gracias _– dijo al mismo tiempo que terminaba su pastel - _ y ahora que quieres hacer? Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?_

_- Vayamos a la mía _– respondió incorporándose e inclinándose después frente a Honey para que subiera en su espalda.

Honey inmediatamente se acomodó en esa ancha espalda y así emprendieron el camino.

Mori continuaba pensando en todo lo que Renge le había dicho, todos esos consejos, los sentimientos que decía que ambos compartían, nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, no solo quería a Honey como amigo, nunca lo había visto así, a eso se referiría Renge con confesión? Una confesión de amor?

Pero en verdad Honey lo aceptaría? Bueno, después de todo Renge tenía razón debía decírselo para poder saber que sentía Honey. Sí, estaba decidido, se lo diría el día del concurso.

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

Tocaba el turno al Rey del Host ensayar ahora, Tamaki llegó tan animado como siempre, ansioso de empezar con su actuación.

Renge prefirió ceder y comenzaron… Tamaki en verdad que podría ser un buen cantante, todos cantaban muy bien, pero Tamaki era encantador, simple y sencillamente, derrochaba sensualidad en cada palabra y cada movimiento, por lo que no necesitaron hacer demasiados ajustes, era muy bueno, los ensayos no duraron mucho para decepción de Tamaki quien se veía que tenía pila para rato más, cuando Renge le comentó lo bien que iba todo Tamaki se quedó muy satisfecho:

- _Okasan estará muy feliz de que todo vaya a la perfección _– comentó dando a Renge la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

- _Es cierto, Kyouya-senpai es muy exigente pero todo marcha muy bien. Se nota que para este evento se ha esforzado mucho, pero me pregunto si en verdad la única razón para realizarlo sea aumentar las ventas? _

_- ¿Porqué lo preguntas Renge?, si eso fue lo que Kyouya dijo debe ser por eso – _dijo luciendo un poco nervioso. Claro que él sabía que lo había hecho también para animarlo, pero de seguro Kyouya se molestaría si le dijera a alguien más.

- _No, yo nada mas comentaba. Pero tenía la impresión que lo había hecho por usted Tamaki-senpai como había estado tan pensativo, esta era una buena manera de distraerlo, y Kyouya-senpai siempre lo cuida, después de todo ustedes son los mejores amigos o me equivoco?_

_- Claro, nosotros somos los mejores amigos que puede haber, no lo dudes ni un momento – _exclamó contundentemente Tamaki.

- _Kyouya-senpai en verdad que es una buena persona, la chica que él elija será muy afortunada, tendrá todas esas atenciones solo para ella, no lo cree así? – _preguntó algo maliciosamente Renge.

- _S-s-si, por supuesto, muy afortunada – _contestó Tamaki tartamudeando un poco, nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, Kyouya nunca se había fijado o salido con alguna chica pero era cierto, que pasaría cuando el eligiera a una? Ya no le pondría atención cierto? Compartir a Kyouya con alguien más?

- _Bien Tamaki-senpai, a menos que tenga algo más que agregar creo que su número ha quedado, ya sólo nos queda Kyouya-senpai y estaremos listos._

_- Ya… entonces, nos vemos luego Renge – _contestó Tamaki automáticamente, su mente seguía en otro lado, esas palabras lo habían dejado pensando.

Renge rió para sus adentros, todo iba viento en popa… Al ir saliendo del aula, Tamaki aún algo distraído, no se fijo y tropezó con Kyouya quien venía precisamente a su ensayo programado.

- _Perdón, no me he fijado – _se disculpó Tamaki automáticamente fijándose después con quien había chocado – _Kyouya, ¿qué haces aquí? – _preguntó algo nervioso, venía pensando qué había sido todo ese sentimiento de angustia de solo pensar en Kyouya con otra persona y venía y se le ponía enfrente en el momento menos oportuno.

- _Vengo a ensayar mi participación como todos, ¿qué sucede Tamaki? ¿va algo mal? – _preguntó Kyouya alzando una ceja con curiosidad, su rubio amigo estaba actuando extraño, parecía sorprenderle demasiado su presencia y rehuía su mirada.

- _N-n-no que va, todo está perfectamente, sólo me has sorprendido, eso es todo – _contestó algo atropelladamente el rey del host.

- _Si tú lo dices, bueno, tengo que dejarte, Renge me espera._

_- Claro, claro. Suerte con el ensayo okasan – _dijo ya recuperándose un poco.

Kyouya sólo le dedicó una de sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas y entró a la sala. Tamaki se quedó unos segundos aún observando la puerta para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Le sorprendía que solo una simple observación sobre lo que obviamente pasaría en un momento de sus vidas lo hubiera descolocado tanto. Nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, Kyouya escogería a una chica un día, se casaría, formaría una familia y él sería dejado de lado, no más atenciones, todo estaría enfocado en su familia, TODO.

Era normal claro, pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse vacío al pensar en eso, y era sumamente extraño, porque eso no se siente precisamente por un amigo verdad? Normalmente tendría que alegrarte su felicidad, pero ¿porqué ahora era diferente? Si pensaba en Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori o Honey no se sentía así, entonces ¿qué era?

Ciertamente desde que Haruhi se había ido en ese viaje de estudios sus pensamientos habían sido confusos, creía al fin reconocer que lo que sentía por Haruhi era amor pero no de padre a hija como había insistido hasta ese momento, de hecho había pensado en declararse y todo, pero llega el maldito (N.A: o bendito?) viaje a cambiarlo todo. Al principio si la echó de menos pero solo le duró un día a lo sumo, no le dolía, la extrañaba pero no era algo insoportable, de hecho llegaba a olvidarse completamente de ella al estar con Kyouya y eso no se suponía que fuera así ¿cierto?

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Sería que lo que sentía era porque quería a Kyouya únicamente para él? Sí, era eso, quería únicamente esa sonrisa para él, quería ser el único que pudiera ver a través de él, quería ser el único que lo conociera lo suficiente como para saber siempre cómo se sentía, quería a Kyouya única y exclusivamente para él, no lo quería compartir con nadie…

Pero, ¿eso qué significaba? Esta clase de sentimiento nunca lo había tenido con Haruhi, era cierto que no le gustaba ver tan unidos a los gemelos y a ella pero el sentimiento no era tan intenso en esas ocasiones, ahora le quemaba, ese vacío era muy doloroso.

Entonces todo este tiempo de quien estuvo siempre enamorado ¿era de Kyouya, su mejor amigo?

---------------------- ººº ------------------------

Kyouya ingresó en el aula dispuesto a averiguar con Renge que era lo que le había pasado a Tamaki, así que después de los saludos correspondientes y de averiguar como iba marchando todo abordó el tema:

- _Renge, acabo de ver salir a Tamaki y lo vi algo extraño, ¿pasó algo que no estés diciéndome? –_ le preguntó Kyouya con su tono más intimidante.

- _Para nada Kyouya-senpai, solo hablábamos del concurso – _evitó la cuestión Renge, logrando reprimir el escalofrío que la recorrió al sentir esa mirada sobre ella. En verdad que entendía perfectamente porque lo llamaban el rey entre sombras, daba miedo cuando se ponía así, pero a pesar de esto no podía decirle lo que le había dicho en verdad a Tamaki, su plan se pondría en peligro. Aunque de cierto modo Kyouya le había confirmado que todo iba marchando sumamente bien.

Kyouya no pareció del todo convencido con la respuesta, pero no quiso insistir más, Renge no era tan débil, su obsesión por complacerlo siempre había desaparecido ya, era una lástima, esa actitud le ayudaba de vez en cuando. Ni hablar, tendría que averiguarlo de la mismísima fuente…

El ensayo de Kyouya transcurría con toda normalidad, Kyouya tenía una excelente voz pero le faltaba algo de sentimiento, llegaba a escucharse monótono.

- _Bien Kyouya-senpai, tomemos un descanso, necesito comentarte algo._

_- ¿Qué sucede Renge?_

_- Perdona que lo diga, pero ¿en verdad entendiste la letra de la canción?_

_- Claro, habla del sentimiento de soledad de una persona – _contestó Kyouya como si nada.

- _Si, en parte habla de eso, pero, la esencia de la canción es que esa persona solitaria encuentra una persona especial, que lo impulsa a seguir pero que al mismo tiempo, tiene mucho miedo de perder. Digamos que es quien lo alienta, pero que por el sentimiento tan grande que comparten se transforma también en un limitante porque si en verdad lo pierde, aunque trate de aparentar ser fuerte, no sabe si podrá serlo… - _dijo Renge llena de emoción, es que ésta era de sus favoritas, la canción era muy hermosa.

Kyouya se quedó sorprendido de la emotividad con la que Renge se expresaba, parecía comprender muy bien la canción. Ciertamente la leyó y la repasó pero no le prestó mucha atención, pera ahora como lo ponía su 'coordinadora' tenía razón, la canción era mucho más profunda de lo que él pensaba, de hecho, si lo veía bien, en cierta manera hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia Tamaki, él se sentía así, Tamaki era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, sacándolo de ese lugar oscuro en el que estaba recluido, ayudándolo a ver nuevos paisajes en los que ya había visto, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo, miedo de perder ese sentimiento, de arruinar lo que tenían, y no quería que eso pasara, le aterraba la idea, por eso mantenía sus sentimientos de amor lo más enterrados que podía, no debía enterarse, Tamaki no debía saberlo…

Renge esperó a que Kyouya comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle, y le propuso que lo intentara de nuevo, a lo que el de ojos negros no se opuso.

Había tenido razón, Kyouya comprendió a la perfección lo que le había dicho, la diferencia era enorme, su interpretación llegaba al corazón, incluso le había sacado unas cuantas lágrimas. Tenía que ser así…

- _Excelente Kyouya-senpai, excelente, creo que no queda nada más que agregar – _dijo Renge secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente.

- _Bien, entonces me voy, tengo asuntos que atender. Cualquier problema por favor trata de arreglarlo y sino comunícate conmigo de inmediato._

_- Por supuesto, te mantendré al tanto senpai._

Kyouya salió y Renge al fin pudo descansar. Había sido un día muy pesado, pero todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo quedaba esperar, creía haber logrado su objetivo: remover ciertos sentimientos escondidos, ese concurso era genial!!! No podía esperar más para ver los resultados…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: **hola a todos!!! Al fin el tercer capítulo, está ya más largo, parece que la inspiración volvió. Bueno, respecto a la interpretación que da Renge de la canción de Kyouya digamos que es como personalmente la veo, si alguien no está de acuerdo lo respeto completamente, pero creo que esta forma va más de acuerdo a la historia.

Bien, espero que Mori no haya quedado demasiado OOC pero es que hacerlo hablar me resulta extraño, pero debe hacerlo!!!

Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que agregar, así que ya saben, cualquier cosa, un review…


	4. Sweet Voice

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, así que si no te gusta, mejor deja de leer…_

**N.A. **_solo me queda aclarar que las traducciones al inglés la saque de una página (en serio?)pero no se si se pueda poner la dirección aquí, y la de español la hice yo así que si hay algún error disculpen y si pueden avísenme para corregirlo. A leer…_

--

**Capítulo 4: Sweet Voice**

- _¿Es un plan?_

_- Por supuesto, es un hecho_

Un repentino trueno iluminó la escena llegándose a distinguir dos figuras estrechando sus manos…

-- ººº --

El gran día por fin había llegado, la publicidad había tenido mucho éxito, el lugar estaba a reventar. Todas las clientas del Host, además de otras chicas que no habían visto antes, todas estaban muy emocionadas.

Renge estaba corriendo de arriba para abajo arreglando los últimos detalles, todo tenía que estar perfecto… Kyouya había tratado de ayudarla, pero ella no lo había permitido, alegando que tenía que arreglarse y cambiarse de ropa.

El orden de sus participaciones ya había sido decidido, pero también se había designado un área especial para que los integrantes del Host pudieran ver también las actuaciones de sus compañeros. Esta área estaba ubicada en el centro, aunque un poco atrás de algunas mesas, era como una especie de palco pero no muy alto.

El concurso estaba por empezar, todos tomaron sus lugares, Renge sería la presentadora. Estaba usando un vestido del mismo color que el uniforme que normalmente vestía, sólo que este tenía un corte totalmente distinto, además de que la tela tenía una caída muy suave que hacía que brillara sutilmente y el cabello lo tenía recogido en un medio chongo que la hacía lucir muy bella.

Todas las clientas estaban en sus respectivas mesas, se habían dividido en mesas circulares pequeñas y los meseros se estaban encargando de proporcionarles algunas bebidas y aperitivos; por supuesto todo de la más alta calidad.

_- Bienvenidas sean todas!! Estamos muy felices de que hayan venido a apoyar a nuestros queridos anfitriones en esta nueva idea: El primer concurso de canto del Host Club, con su apoyo tal vez este sea sólo el primero de muchos otros, pero por ahora, disfrutemos del espectáculo!! –_ anunció alegremente al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dar paso al grupo de bailarines profesionales que habían contratado para que hicieran el acto de apertura.

El número de baile comenzó, con lo que el escenario se vio repentinamente lleno de luz y color, los movimientos de los bailarines elegantes y llenos de ritmo.

Los integrantes del Host ubicados en su respectiva mesa disfrutaban también del espectáculo. Kyouya satisfecho al comprobar también el brillo de alegría y emoción en los ojos de Tamaki, tal parecía que había cumplido su objetivo, sin embargo por un segundo su atención se volcó repentinamente al grupo de bailarinas, pues creyó reconocer a una de ellas, pero al minuto siguiente no volvió a verla, por lo que creyó haberlo imaginado, pero aún así, un tinte de preocupación se reflejó en su rostro pues aunque no lograba identificar a esa chica, ni asociarla con ningún nombre su subconsciente le advertía precaución.

_- Kyouya ¿te encuentras bien?_

El muchacho de ojos negros giró en dirección a esa voz encontrando la mirada azul de Tamaki clavada en él, era sorprendente como se percataba de sus emociones con esa facilidad.

- _Claro Tamaki, no te preocupes –_ le contestó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida inmediatamente por Tamaki.

En ese momento Honey se levantó, pues al ser el primero en participar debía ir a tomar su lugar, rompiendo con esto el contacto visual que mantenían Kyouya y Tamaki, todo mundo le deseó suerte y lo vieron ir prácticamente corriendo a la entrada trasera del escenario. Sin embargo, Tamaki agradecía internamente esa interrupción de Honey, pues la mirada de Kyouya le dejó la extraña sensación de mariposas en el estómago, y un sentimiento que lo confundía.

Minutos después Renge anunciaba la participación de Honey, con lo que sus fans comenzaron a gritar y a mostrar pancartas y cartelones para animarlo. Pero conforme la cortina se iba abriendo, todo sonido fue apagándose hasta que no se escuchaba nada, todos esperando que Honey comenzara.

- _Buenas tardes a todos, muchas gracias por venir y ahora les cantaré la canción que Renge-chan compuso para mí: Dokidoki Wakuwaku._

**If fun things are waiting, then I look forward to them all the time**

**I've found something cute and I want everything**

**Even in the forest, even in the water**

**I can pursue it endlessly.**

**Break through the barrier that obstructs my path! I'll lightly hurl it away!**

**--**

**Si las cosas divertidas están esperando, entonces las busco todo el tiempo**

**He encontrado algo lindo y lo quiero todo**

**Incluso en el bosque, incluso en el agua**

**Puedo perseguirlo eternamente.**

**Sobrepasar la barrera que obstruye mi camino! La arrojaré lejos!**

Honey empezó a cantar, tan lleno de energía como siempre, brincando en el escenario por todos lados.

**Exploration together with Usa-chan! Search for treasure chests!**

**I'll go toward the exciting dream island**

**Exploration together with Takashi! So we'll be okay!**

**Let's depart on a cheery journey!**

**My heart is pounding**

**--**

**Explorando junto con Usa-chan! Busquemos cofres del tesoro!**

**Iré hacia la emocionante isla de los sueños**

**Explorando junto con Takashi! Por eso estaremos bien!**

**Vayamos en un viaje alegre!**

**Mi corazón está latiendo**

Todas las invitadas tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro y es que como no tenerla si la energía y alegría de Honey eran tan contagiosas.

**On days when happy things happened, I had a megaton-level smile!**

**I'll share plenty of happiness with you, who are depressed**

**With one flick of a magic wand, Usa-chan transforms into Kuma-chan**

**This is Tama-chan's Kuma-chan. This isn't cute at all.**

**--**

**En días en que las cosas felices suceden tengo una sonrisa tamaño megaton! **

**Compartiré mucha felicidad contigo que estás deprimido**

**Con un movimiento de una varita mágica Usa-chan se transforma en Kuma-chan**

**Este es el Kuma-chan de Tama-chan. No es del todo lindo.**

En la mesa del Host todos estaban muy atentos, pues ninguno había visto el ensayo de los otros, Tamaki había hecho una mueca de dolor al escuchar lo de su precioso Kuma-chan y al ver como Honey lo lanzaba con fuerza; Kyouya usó todo su autocontrol para evitar sonreír ante la escena, Tamaki podía ser tan infantil…

Mori también estaba sorprendido pues lo mencionaba en la canción, tal vez solo fuera un momentito, pero para él significaba mucho, le gustaba escuchar su nombre en la voz de Honey, hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado.

**Exploration together with everyone! Search for treasure chests!**

**I'll go toward the exciting dream island**

**Exploration together all the time! So we'll be okay!**

**Let's depart on a cheery journey!**

**My heart is pounding**

**--**

**Explorando con todos! Busquemos cofres del tesoro!**

**Iré hacia la emocionante isla de los sueños**

**Explorando juntos todo el tiempo! Por eso estaremos bien!**

**Vayamos en un viaje alegre!**

**Mi corazón está latiendo**

Cuando Honey terminó su canción todos en el salón prorrumpieron en gritos y aplausos, incluyendo a los integrantes del club.

Mori aprovechó el momento para ir a tomar su lugar, pues era su turno de cantar y aunque no fuera evidente en su rostro, se encontraba muy nervioso.

- _Tranquilo Takashi, lo harás muy bien._

Honey se encontraba delante de él, apenas bajando del escenario, su comentario desconcertó a Mori al principio, pero después sonrió y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras.

- _Hai Mitsukuni –_ le dijo al pasar por su lado al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza acariciándole el cabello.

Honey giró para verlo subir al escenario con un ligero rubor en su rostro, el contacto con Takashi siempre le dejaba esa sensación de seguridad, pero ahora había algo más…

Renge salió, lista para anunciar al siguiente participante.

- _Buen trabajo Honey-senpai bravo!! Pero ahora continuaremos con el integrante más reservado del host club, aunque no por eso deja de sorprendernos, brindémosle un aplauso a Mori-senpai._

Se escucharon de nuevo los aplausos de todos, aunque esta vez no hubo tantos gritos, pues las fans de Mori (que no eran pocas) eran más reservadas.

En el momento en que el telón se iba abriendo Honey volvía a tomar su lugar en la mesa, muy emocionado por oír cantar a Mori.

Mori apareció en medio del escenario frente a un micrófono con pedestal, se veía muy guapo con su traje oscuro y rostro serio.

**Without saying anything, I'm right by your side**

**At anytime**

**Gently tell me your sad thoughts**

**Because I'm listening**

**If my inability to express things well**

**Troubles you**

**Then close your eyes and gently entrust me**

**Because I'll embrace you.**

**--**

**Sin decir nada, estoy justo a tu lado**

**en cualquier momento**

**dime despacio tus pensamientos tristes**

**porque estoy escuchándote.**

**Si mi incapacidad de expresar las cosas bien**

**te causa problemas**

**entonces cierra los ojos y abrázame despacio**

**porque yo también te abrazaré.**

Honey no podía despegar su mirada de Mori, no podía creerlo, nunca imaginó que tuviera esa voz, no lo había escuchado cantar antes, su voz era preciosa, puede que no se moviera mucho en el escenario, pero bastaba con ver su rostro y oír su voz, era completamente diferente a como era siempre, Mori no solía tener mucha expresión en el rostro, pero ahora cada palabra transmitía tanta calidez…

**Within the passing seasons, now**

**There is one certain thing inside of my chest.**

**If it's to protect you**

**Then I won't regret a thing**

**Because I'll take any pain in your stead**

**I'll always be by your side.**

**--**

**Con las estaciones que pasan, ahora**

**hay una cosa segura dentro de mi pecho.**

**Si es para protegerte**

**no lamentaré ninguna cosa**

**porque tomaré cualquier dolor en tu lugar**

**siempre estaré a tu lado.**

Mori hizo contacto visual con Honey desde el principio, buscando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos mediante esa canción, esa canción era para él, sólo para él, por eso le imprimía todo el sentimiento posible.

**Because when I learn that**

**I didn't realize your feelings**

**I want to send you **

**everything that I can do in my power.**

**I match my pace with you all the time**

**Because I have still an unchanging thought now.**

**So that the warmth of when we embraced**

**won't ever disappear**

**I'll wipe away your spilling tears**

**I'll always be by your side.**

**--**

**Porque cuando entienda que**

**no me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos**

**quiero enviarte**

**todo lo que tenga en mi poder.**

**Igualo mi paso con el tuyo todo el tiempo**

**porque aun tengo un pensamiento inmutable.**

**De que la calidez de cuando nos abrazamos**

**nunca desaparezca**

**secaré todas tus lágrimas derramadas**

**Siempre estaré a tu lado.**

En las últimas líneas de la canción Honey no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó y fue encaminándose al escenario, con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando al fin terminó de cantar corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- _Takashiiiiiiii_

Mori se sorprendió al verlo caminar hacia allí, y más cuando se lanzó hacia él y lo sintió llorar, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y se dirigió con él a la parte de atrás del escenario mientras Renge ordenaba bajar la cortina, se merecían su privacidad, eso parecía misión cumplida…

Mori esperó a que Honey se calmara y al fin le preguntó:

- _¿Qué te sucede Mitsukuni? ¿estás molesto?_

Honey no respondió la pregunta, levantó su rostro, sus ojos húmedos y un poco rojos por las lágrimas, miró fijamente a Mori y dijo:

- _Takashi, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?_

_- Yo… - _no se había esperado esa pregunta, pero después de lo que había hablado con Renge ahora parecía que era el momento adecuado para aclararlo – _yo te quiero mucho Mitsukuni, eres lo más valioso para mí…_

_- ¿Es solo por amistad? – _preguntó Honey hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Mori no estando seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, de eso dependía todo…

-_ No, no es solo amistad, es algo más, algo mucho más grande, yo estoy enamorado de ti Mitsukuni – _dijo suavemente, al fin lo había dicho, era la verdad, y que bien se sentía decirlo.

- _Entonces… ¿esa canción? – _preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

- _Es para ti – _le respondió, al mismo tiempo que con la mano que tenía libre sujetaba su barbilla y lo obligaba a mirarlo – _siempre estaré a tu lado – _prometió mientras se inclinaba para unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Honey cerró los ojos ante el contacto, al fin lo que tanto había anhelado sucedía, desde hacía tiempo que tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia Mori, pero había tenido miedo a su rechazo, por lo que nunca había dicho nada, pero ahora… ahora eran realidad y era mutuo!!

- _Takashi… - _comenzó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – _yo también te amo – _y unió de nuevo sus labios en un beso más largo, lleno de sentimiento pero un poco más apasionado – _creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros lugares – _dijo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuello de Mori.

- _Hai –_ asintió sujetando firmemente a Honey emprendiendo el camino a su mesa.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa todos los veían con cara de curiosidad, querían saber que había pasado, aunque se veía que los dos estaban bien.

- _Honey-senpai, ¿está todo bien? – _preguntó Kaoru cautelosamente.

- _Claro Kao-chan, todo está perfecto – _respondió Honey mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Mori y se pegaba a su pecho – _nee Takashi?_

_- Hai_ – respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa al mismo tiempo que pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Honey.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco al ver esto pero como se veían felices decidieron dejarlo así.

Mientras tanto las fans estaban al borde del desmayo, las llamas del Moe ardiendo a su alrededor ¿sería posible que ellos estuvieran JUNTOS ahora? Kyaaaaaa!

Y esto solo era el principio…

--

**N.A: **lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad siento muchísimo la demora, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero en serio que no había podido sentarme tranquilamente a escribir, aunque sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa, pero espera que ahora si pueda recuperar el ritmo, y aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro, dedicado como puede notarse al Mori x Honey, adoro la pareja y bueno quiero agradecer a fussili, Sad.Whisper, yo-chan1, Akemi-Malfoy, ryuichiylonen, kimyramirez, y tincampy por sus reviews, siempre los leo todos así que por favor sigan dejándome sus comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…


	5. Listening

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, así que si no te gusta, mejor deja de leer…_

--

**Capítulo 5: **_**Listening**_

El ambiente era de pura emoción, después de las actuaciones de Honey y Mori todos estaban deseando ver lo siguiente, las fans esperando ansiosas, después de la escena de sus senpai se preguntaban (y no podían dejar de rogar internamente) si habría más sorpresas de ese tipo.

Para el siguiente número se preparó un escenario diferente, ambientando una discoteca de los años sesenta, con muchas luces y la infaltable esfera de espejos en el centro; a fin de cuentas era el turno de los gemelos, y a ellos les encantaba dar un buen espectáculo siempre y no se diga ahora que tenían una muy buena oportunidad.

- _Vamos Kaoru, es nuestro turno – _dijo Hikaru levantándose y extendiendo una mano hacia su hermano.

- _Hai –_ asintió Kaoru tomando la mano del mayor y encaminándose a la entrada del escenario.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Renge salió para anunciar el número.

- _Verdad que hasta ahora todo ha sido genial? – _preguntó escuchando como respuesta gritos y aplausos – _pues ahora continuaremos con dos jóvenes traviesos y muy inquietos, los hermanos Hitachiin, Hikaru y Kaoru, con la canción "Our Love Style" ("Nuestro Estilo de Amar")._

Nuevamente se escucharon los gritos de las chicas al mismo tiempo que se revelaba el escenario, inundado de luces de colores.

**In front of where you're looking, I chatter with other girls, Oh No, ****No, No**

**I want you to show jealousy on purpose, Oh Yes, Yes, Yes**

**--**

**Enfrente de donde estás viendo, charlo con otras chicas, Oh No, No, No**

**A propósito quiero que te muestres celoso, Oh Sí, Sí, Sí**

Hikaru comenzó a cantar, como de acuerdo a la letra, rodeado de bailarinas vestidas muy a la moda retro, moviéndose y volteando a ver de vez en cuando a Kaoru, como buscando provocarlo.

Kaoru de hecho sintió una ligera punzada de celos al ver como las jovencitas se acercaban (para su gusto) demasiado a su hermano, aunque bien sabía que solo era por el show.

**My darling please, as for love, my darling please, if there's some**

**obstacle, then it burns up even more.**

**--**

**Querido por favor, como por amor, querido por favor, si hay algún obstáculo, entonces arde incluso más.**

Ahora Hikaru se dirigía exclusivamente a Kaoru, sintiendo lo que decía en verdad, nadie ni nada había podido separarlos, y nunca lo habría.

**That is our Love Style, a love style in the shape of love**

**I need you, I want you, forever**

**This is our Love Style, a love style that goes to any length**

**You are mine, I'm yours, forever only you, love you**

**--**

**Ese es nuestro estilo de amar, un estilo de amar en la forma del amor**

**Te necesito, te quiero, por siempre**

**Este es nuestro estilo de amar, un estilo de amar que va a cualquier distancia**

**Tú eres mío, yo soy tuyo, por siempre sólo tú, amándote**

El coro lo cantaban juntos claro, su sincronía era perfecta, de hecho eso no había requerido práctica, ya les era natural hacerlo, en sus ojos y movimientos podía notarse su unión.

**Did I overdo it somewhat? ****Did I actually made you mad? Oh No, No, No**

**Because I'll embrace you, let's reconcile Oh Yes, Yes, Yes**

**--**

**Acaso exageré un poco? Realmente te hice enojar? Oh No, No, No**

**Porque te abrazaré, reconciliémonos Oh Sí, Sí, Sí**

Ahora fue el turno de Kaoru, fingiendo tener una pelea, Hikaru alejándose con una mueca de enfado en el rostro y Kaoru acercándose, como disculpándose.

Eso si era definitivamente actuado, Hikaru nunca se había enojado en serio con su hermanito, claro que se molestaban, pero eran situaciones breves y sin importancia, generalmente por tonterías.

**My darling please, our bond, my darling please, is something**

**so strong and deep that it overcomes worries.**

**--**

**Querido por favor, nuestro lazo, querido por favor, es algo**

**tan fuerte y profundo que vence cualquier preocupación.**

Eran hermanos, hermanos gemelos, por supuesto que existía ese lazo, pero no era algo que se pudiera explicar con palabras, era demasiado complejo, ambos sintiendo el mismo amor, pero ninguno atreviéndose a externarlo al otro, era tan fuerte que temían romperlo…

**That is our Love Style, a love style that pushes forward**

**I need you, I want you, forever**

**This is...**

**--**

**Ese es nuestro estilo de amar, un estilo de amar que avanza**

**Te necesito, te quiero, por siempre**

**Este es…**

Durante los coros hacían una pequeña coreografía, pero inesperadamente a la mitad la esfera se desprendió de donde estaba sujeta y se precipitó sobre ellos.

Hikaru se dio cuenta y empujó a una bailarina que estaba muy cerca de donde caería, cayendo después a su lado; inmediatamente todos se alarmaron queriendo saber si había alguien herido.

Kaoru rápidamente se acercó a su hermano, el estaba alejado de la esfera así que no le había pasado nada, pero Hikaru, Hikaru había estado muy cerca. Se arrodilló junto a él comprobando que solo tenía algunos rasguños no muy profundos.

- _Hikaru, como estás? estás bien? – _preguntó nerviosamente ayudándole a sentarse.

-- ººº --

Mientras tanto Kyouya se levantó encaminándose al escenario, no sin antes advertirles a los otros miembros del Host:

- _Cálmense, traten de permanecer tranquilos, no queremos que las damas se asusten, yo iré a ver que ha sucedido._

Rápidamente le dio instrucciones al encargado de cerrar el telón y se dirigió a hablar con Renge.

Renge estaba impactada, algo así no debería estar pasando, todo se había revisado perfectamente, gracias al cielo no había ningún herido de gravedad.

- _Renge – _llamó Kyouya llegando finalmente con ella – _cuál es la situación?_

_- No hay ningún herido grave, solo algunos con pequeños cortes y rasguños. No tengo la menor idea de cómo algo así pudo ocurrir – _informó concretamente Renge.

- _Yo me encargaré de averiguar que pasó, por lo pronto debes ir y comunicarle al público que no pasó nada grave, solo un accidente, que Hikaru y Kaoru están bien. Luego entretenlos con algo en lo que se arregla esta situación – _ordenó serio Kyouya.

- _Claro Kyouya-senpai – _aceptó Renge dirigiéndose por el micrófono.

Kyouya se fue a hablar con el encargado de la escenografía, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza esos temores de que algo así podría ocurrir, no estaba acostumbrado y no le gustaba para nada confiar en corazonadas, pero después de esto… demonios! Empezaba a temer por como seguirían las cosas… Al menos de algo estaba seguro, Renge podría calmar al público, pensó al escucharla comenzar a contar una de sus anécdotas.

-- ººº --

Hikaru se incorporó con ayuda de su hermano, aun sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, no contestó a las inquietudes de Kaoru, en cambio preguntó:

- _Cómo está la chica? – _dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la muchacha que había empujado.

- _Eh?... Ah,… bueno, creo que no le pasó nada – _al principio no había entendido a que se refería, pero después comprendió, sintiéndose algo molesto, eso que importaba ahora?

- S_eguro? Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarla y comprobarlo – _insistió Hikaru.

- _Qué…? – _ahora si estaba enfadado, a qué diantres venía todo eso? – _bien, si tanto quieres saberlo ve tu mismo – _dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la parte trasera, era el colmo, preocuparse por una estúpida bailarina.

-_ Ka - Kaoru, qué te pasa? - _Hikaru le siguió extrañado por su comportamiento.

- _Que qué me pasa? – _contestó sumamente enojado girándose para encararlo.

Toda esa situación había sido demasiado para Kaoru, primero la emoción al estar cantando, la gran conexión que sentía, luego le tremendo susto al ver a su Hikaru cerca de ser golpeado por la maldita esfera y finalmente ese súbito interés por la otra tipa, como que qué le pasaba?

-_ Yo aquí muriéndome de la preocupación por saber como estabas y luego tú te limitas a preguntar por esa chica – _finalmente explotó Kaoru.

- _Sólo era curiosidad, no es que tenga algún interés especial o algo- _aclaró muy sorprendido por la actitud de su hermano.

-_ Ah no? Pues parece todo lo contrario, vamos, corre a sus brazos a cuidarla – _siguió tercamente el menor, quería callarse pero no podía, se sentía completamente descontrolado.

- _Acaso estás celoso Kaoru? – _preguntó Hikaru con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- _Celoso yo? Claro que no, como podría estar celoso?, eres mi hermano, mi estúpido hermano bueno para nada, el hermano que me hace enojar fácilmente, el que me acompaña siempre, el que me quita el sueño por las noches, el que me roba la respiración con una mirada, el que me hace temblar con solo un susurro, el que… - _calló repentinamente al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo, diablos! Había hablado de más, ahora que hacía?

- _Kaoru… _- Hikaru estaba boquiabierto, ¿él también se sentía así?

- _Yo… yo… - _Kaoru tartamudeaba, incapaz de encontrar una excusa para remediar lo antes dicho, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a echarse a correr, pero una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca.

Hikaru lo agarró y lo obligó a darse vuelta hasta atraerlo en un fuerte abrazo, colocó su boca junto a su oído y dijo:

- _Entonces, he de tomar eso como una confesión hermanito? - _ al sentir temblar a Kaoru entre sus brazos una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y continuó – _estas últimas semanas me he dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, han crecido, ya no te quiero solo como mi hermano, te quiero como la hermosa persona que eres Kaoru._

Kaoru no daba crédito a las dulces palabras dichas por Hikaru, sus manos que habían estado quietas a sus costados subieron hasta posicionarse sobe la espalda de Kaoru anticipándose a su respuesta.

- _Hikaru… pero, somos hermanos, esto no es… - _comenzó Kaoru aún negándose.

- _correcto? Créeme, lo he pensado, he venido dándole vueltas y al fin y al cabo, qué significa correcto? Lo que los demás piensan que está bien? Lo que la gente aprueba? Las personas deberían aprobar este amor, es un amor puro, y no buscamos dañar a nadie con él, solo deseamos nuestra felicidad, no es eso correcto? – _rebatió Hikaru.

-_ Sí, es cierto, el amor es correcto – _finalmente aceptó el menor estrechando aun más el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano.

Hikaru correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose muy feliz, fue alejando su rostro, buscando que Kaoru hiciera lo mismo, aun sin romper el abrazo, y cuando vio el rostro iluminado de su hermanito se inclinó buscando sus labios, ambos cerraron los ojos anticipándose al contacto, y cuando al fin sus labios se unieron Hikaru empezó a acariciar los del menor, disfrutando su sabor para después recorrerlos logrando que Kaoru los entreabriera y con ayuda de su lengua explorar y acariciar cada rincón de su boca; siguieron besándose, reconociéndose, y sólo se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno los obligó.

Se miraron a los ojos, Kaoru ahora algo sonrojado pero ambos completamente felices, Kaoru le dio un beso corto y dijo:

- _Te amo Hikaru_

Y Hikaru uniendo sus frentes respondió sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos.

- _Te amo Kaoru_

-- ººº --

El vicepresidente del Host Club había terminado de hablar con los encargados de la instalación y de mantenimiento pero aún nadie había podido darle una explicación, en teoría eso no tendría porque haber pasado, todo se había revisado y probado con anterioridad; sin embargo, parecía que alguien había manipulado los soportes de la esfera dejándolos mal ajustados, se sospechaba que alguien lo había hecho a propósito…

Kyouya los tranquilizó asegurándoles que él se haría cargo de la situación aunque internamente no estaba seguro de cómo quería manejar la situación, tenía que dar algunas instrucciones…

Se dirigió a la mesa del Host justo cuando también lo hacían los gemelos.

- _Hikaru, Kaoru, se encuentran bien? – _preguntó algo preocupado Tamaki al verlos.

- _Claro que si Señor, algo como eso no puede afectarnos – _contestó sencillamente Hikaru.

- _Seguro? Los revisó el médico? – _insistió el rubio.

- _Sí, lo hizo, insistió tanto que no pude evitarlo – _recordó molesto Hikaru.

- _Fue por tu bien hermano – _lo tranquilizó Kaoru, intuyendo que tal vez el enojo era porque el doctor había interrumpido en un momento muy inoportuno, pero claro que Hikaru lo solucionó con un simple "asuntos de hermanos" había sido muy divertido el rostro de desconcierto del doctor.

- _Bueno, bueno. Pero díganme, han averiguado que fue lo que sucedió? – _preguntó Hikaru.

Todos se giraron en dirección a Kyouya, él se limitó a observarlos tranquilamente y al fin habló.

- _Según parece no fue mas que un accidente, un descuido de parte del encargado del equipo – _mintió sin más, encontraba innecesario preocuparlos a todos ahora, si ellos se preocupaban las invitadas también se inquietarían – _Por lo pronto todo continuará como lo planeamos. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, me gustaría que me acompañaran un momento, como ustedes ya participaron pueden ayudarme a resolver un asunto, con este incidente las cosas están un poco desordenadas – _Kyouya no permitió que le hicieran más preguntas, y se retiró, esperando que Honey y Mori le siguieran.

Tamaki se quedó algo inquieto, conocía a Kyouya demasiado bien, estaba mintiendo, pero ¿porqué? Él no era de los que acostumbraban ocultar información, no a menos de que la situación lo requiriera, pero ¿era tan grave? ¿en qué estaría pensando en verdad?

Todo esto lo tenía muy ocupado últimamente, que estuviera haciendo todo por él lo hacía sentir muy feliz, Kyouya siempre hacía todo por verlo alegre; sin embargo, se sentía mal por causarle todas esas molestias, le gustaría poder retribuírselo de alguna manera.

- _Deberíamos hacer algo también nosotros? _– preguntó quedamente Kaoru.

- _Creo que Kyouya-senpai sabe lo que hace – _respondió Hikaru pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-_ Tienes razón – _concedió el menor recargándose más en su hermano.

Era cierto, pensó Tamaki, Kyouya siempre tenía el control de la situación.

-- ººº --

-_ Bien, necesito que hagan algo por mí…_

--

**NA: **si! Ahora no me tarde tanto, aunque los capítulos siguen siendo algo cortos T-T, espero que de todos modos les agrade, mil gracias por sus reviews, en verdad que me hacen el día, aunque a veces sean regaños. Bueno, debo agregar que estos últimos dos capítulos no están beteados, mi beta no ha podido y probablemente los que sigan tampoco, pero según yo los he revisado (como si fuera lo mismo). Entonces nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, no se olviden de seguir dejando sus comentarios nee?


	6. Pause

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, así que si no te gusta, mejor deja de leer…_

--

**Capítulo 6: **_**Pause**_

"El espectáculo debe continuar" pensaba Ootori Kyouya mientras caminaba rápidamente.

Esta frase tan conocida y tan utilizada aplicaba perfectamente en este caso, además estaba llena de verdad, no importaba lo que estuviera sucediendo detrás del escenario, el público merecía respeto, merecía ver la presentación. Sin importar que tan preocupado estuviera ni los riesgos, había tomado su decisión.

Kyouya se acercó con seguridad al escenario y le hizo una seña a Renge para que se acercara.

- _¿Qué sucede Kyouya-senpai?_ – preguntó Renge con apremio en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

- _Seguiremos según lo planeado, es el turno de Tamaki, la situación ha sido controlada_ – explicó simplemente.

No le gustaba, esa respuesta no le gustaba para nada, Kyouya se veía tranquilo pero…

- _Está bien, entendido_ – debía confiar en él, tenía que.

Renge se alejó dirigiéndose al público y avisándoles que pronto se reanudaría el show.

Entonces Kyouya se encaminó a su mesa dirigiéndose a Tamaki directamente.

- _Ya vamos a continuar, es tu turno Tamaki así que ve a tu lugar por favor._

- _¿Ya se resolvió todo?_ – había algo extraño en Kyouya, lo notaba un tanto… intranquilo.

- _Claro, todo está bajo control_ – afirmó el de ojos negros una vez más.

- _Está bien, entonces deséenme suerte_ – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al escenario lleno de emoción. Si Kyouya decía que estaba bien, entonces así era.

Kyouya se sentó en su lugar después de murmurar un "suerte" que nadie escuchó. No estaba totalmente tranquilo, pero aun así, moría de ganas de escuchar a Tamaki cantar.

- _Bien, ahora, el momento que muchas de ustedes habían estado esperando, es el turno del Rey del Host Club, démosle un aplauso_.

No era necesario pedirlo, los aplausos y gritos eran un tanto ensordecedores, aunque no era para menos, era por todos conocido el gran número de admiradoras que tenía Tamaki, bueno, por algo era el Rey.

- _Mis princesas, disculpen la espera, pero espero que disfruten mi canción "Guilty Beauty Love"_ (Culpable Bello Amor)

**The crime is that God created me beautifully**

**I'm wrong to be reflected in your eyes**

**The punishment is that I'm overfilled with love**

**Nevertheless, I'll still love you, right?**

**Guilty Beauty Love**

**--**

**El crimen es que Dios me creó maravillosamente**

**Estoy equivocado por reflejarme en tus ojos**

**El castigo es que estoy muy lleno de amor**

**Sin embargo, aún te amaré, ¿cierto?**

**Culpable Bello Amor**

Renge era definitivamente buena, o tal vez el amor lo cegaba pero la canción era perfecta para él. Escuchar su voz era una delicia, como cambiaba el tono, de uno serio a uno sensual, incluso seductor.

Tamaki se movía por todo el escenario derrochando encanto, y Kyouya no podía, ni quería, despegar sus ojos de cada uno de sus movimientos.

**Open the door, take a step forward, and welcome to the world of your dreams**

**I'll escort you, kneel, and kiss your hand**

**Even a shy goddess looked back at the lucky guy**

**Because I'll heal your tired heart**

**--**

**Abre la puerta, da un paso adelante y sé bienvenida al mundo de tus sueños**

**Te acompañaré, me arrodillaré y besaré tu mano**

**Incluso una diosa tímida se fijo en un chico afortunado**

**Porque sanaré tu cansado corazón**

Tamaki bajó del escenario siguiendo un impulso, eso no estaba planeado, pero le nació hacerlo, entonces ahora bailaba con alguna jovencita que escogía o le cantaba a otra, era su naturaleza, siempre sentía la obligación de hacer felices a las mujeres, a todas, le gustaba verlas sonreír, como su mamá no estaba cerca y tenía prohibido verla o hablar con ella, y por lo tanto no podía alegrarla, acompañaba a las chicas de la escuela, era su manera de compensarlo.

**The crime is that everything I touch falls in love**

**It's completely not your fault for having your heart stolen**

**The punishment is that I infinitely offer up love**

**Nevertheless, you'll still touch me, right?**

**Guilty Beauty Love**

**--**

**El crimen es que todo lo que toco se enamora**

**Completamente no es tu culpa por que te hayan robado el corazón**

**El castigo es que yo ofrezco amor infinitamente**

**Sin embargo, aún me tocarás, ¿cierto?**

**Culpable Bello Amor**

Kyouya no se cansaba de admirar a Tamaki, le encantaba su cabello rubio, pero lo que más le sorprendía siempre era su capacidad de hacer sentir bien a la gente, desde el primer momento en que lo vio lo notó, siempre tenía una sonrisa y algo agradable que decir, al principio eso lo enfurecía, él tenía una vida demasiado fácil…

Aunque después comprendió que eso era solo una fachada, su manera de afrontar la situación en la que vivía, lejos de la única familia que lo quería, su madre; y con una abuela que lo detestaba, se permitía mostrar esa debilidad muy pocas veces, mediante el piano por ejemplo, la primera vez que lo escuchó tocar no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, sus interpretaciones estaban llenas de sentimiento, repletas de nostalgia, nostalgia por su hogar, nostalgia por su madre, nostalgia por una vida que no regresaría.

Por eso, cuando vio esa mirada llena de alegría y emoción mientras le contaba sobre su idea de fundar el "Host Club", a pesar de haber dicho que era una tontería, lo apoyó y le ofreció su respaldo buscando que esa mirada se quedara siempre. Y todas esas cosas, esos detalles, fueron los que finalmente terminaron de enamorarlo. Tamaki era único…

**The moon appearing at night is me, and you, who embraces and burns, are the sun**

**We meet and it's so blindingly bright that shadows can't form**

**When i deliver a bouquet of passion, cutie lady**

**Here, you're always a Heroine**

**--**

**La luna que aparece de noche soy yo, y tú, que abrazas y quemas, eres el sol**

**Nos encontramos y es tan cegadoramente brillante que las sombras no se pueden formar**

**Cuando te entregue un ramo de pasión, linda dama**

**Aquí, siempre eres una heroína**

Luego apareció Haruhi, era gracioso como parecía que hasta la canción seguía la línea de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Haruhi llegó y la fueron conociendo, un nuevo brillo, un brillo diferente nació en los ojos de Tamaki, ¿sería amor? ¿acaso Tamaki se había enamorado de Haruhi? No sería demasiado sorprendente, no conociéndolo como él lo hacía, pero sí era doloroso, no podía negarlo, los celos lo consumían, lo consumían lenta y dolorosamente, pero no hizo nada, no se permitió hacer nada, por el contrario propiciaba en ocasiones que hablaran, que se trataran más, su prioridad era ver a Tamaki feliz, y si esa felicidad estaba con Haruhi, él lo apoyaría, él lo apoyaría en todo, siempre…

Porque aunque cada vez fueran menos, nunca perdía la esperanza, las esperanzas de que algún día le correspondiera, de que ese brillo fuera solo como él se empeñaba en decir, sólo amor de padre a hija, y que el verdadero brillo de amor fuera sólo para él, sólo suyo…

**The crime is that God gave me these lips**

**I'm wrong to have invited you into a dream**

**The punishment is that I'm overloaded with love**

**Nevertheless, you're still charmed by me, right?**

**Guilty Beauty Heart**

**--**

**El crimen es que Dios me dio estos labios**

**Estoy equivocado por haberte invitado a este sueño**

**El castigo es que estoy sobrecargado con amor**

**Sin embargo, aún estás encantado por mí, cierto?**

**Culpable Bello Corazón**

En ese momento daría cualquier cosa por detener el tiempo, por seguir viendo a ese chico rubio bailar, cantar y sonreír, todo con esa energía que lo caracterizaba siempre, ojala siempre estuviera así, ojala pudiera hacerlo feliz siempre…

En una de las últimas líneas de la canción (nevertheless, you're still charmed by me, right?) sus ojos se encontraron, negro con azul, y por un segundo Kyouya se sintió totalmente indefenso, totalmente expuesto, y creyó distinguir algo nuevo en los ojos de Tamaki, aunque no pudo estar seguro de que había sido, pues Tamaki repentinamente desvió la mirada, agradeciendo al público y retirándose al escenario.

-- ººº --

"¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?" pensaba Tamaki mientras se alejaba del escenario con un notable rubor y la respiración un poco acelerada. "¿Por qué hice eso? ¿por qué me siento así?"

En las últimas líneas de la canción sintió el imperioso deseo de ver a Kyouya, y en cuanto lo vio se sintió… tranquilo, protegido, como si pudiera perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos negros y nada más tuviera importancia, pero en cuanto tomó consciencia de lo que estaba pensando se asustó, apartó la mirada y se fue casi corriendo, en un intento por huir, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía huir de sí mismo…

Tamaki se detuvo, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuando Kyouya se aproximó.

- _Tamaki_ – lo llamó suavemente Kyouya.

- _Oh Kyouya, me has asustado_ – dijo honestamente sorprendido el rubio.

- _Lo siento, solo quería preguntarte, lo de bajar del escenario ¿era algo planeado?_

- _Eto, bueno…_ - ups, había olvidado eso – _la verdad, es que no_ – admitió agachando la cabeza en espera del regaño.

- _Lo sabía, fue algo imprudente de tu parte_ – iba a regañarlo más, pero la verdad es que no tenía corazón para hacerlo, además de que no había pasado nada malo – _está bien, por esta vez lo pasaré, pero espero que algo así no se repita._

- _No, no sucederá, lo prometo_ – respondió Tamaki ahora sí viéndolo – _Mucha suerte okasan_ – se despidió dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Mientras tanto Renge anunciaba al último participante.

- _Ahora, bueno, creo que todos sabemos quien es el siguiente concursante, el vicepresidente del club, Ootori Kyouya._

El telón se abrió, Kyouya se encontraba ya frente al micrófono en su pedestal, bueno, no se le podía pedir al rey entre sombras que bailara.

- _La canción que interpretaré se titula "Cold Night" _(Noche fría)

**The moonlight of a cold night illuminated**

**the town and projected shadows in which I hide**

**There isn't anything that I can believe in anymore**

**within the crowds of people coming and going by**

**in the monochrome world I was hanging my head, but**

**--**

**La luz de la luna de una fría noche iluminaba **

**la ciudad y proyectaba sombras en las que me escondí**

**No hay nada en lo que pueda creer nunca más**

**dentro de la multitud de gente yendo y viniendo en este mundo monocromo estaba colgando mi cabeza pero**

La canción de Kyouya era preciosa, no pensó que pudiera cantar de esa manera, con esa voz tan expresiva, transmitía tristeza, nostalgia…

**I've realized with your words**

**a single flower is nestling up against my feet**

**as if persuading myself that even if I lost you I wouldn't be afraid**

**I started walking...**

**--**

**Con tus palabras me he dado cuenta**

**una única flor está acomodándose contra mis pies**

**como si me estuviera persuadiendo a mí mismo**

**de que incluso si te pierdo no estaría asustado**

**empecé a caminar… **

- _Si que es una canción triste – _comentó Kaoru bajito en la mesa pegándose más a su hermano, quien lo abrazó fuerte.

Sí, era triste, aunque de hecho es como si hablara de su propia vida, cuando él y Kyouya se conocieron Kyouya estaba por hundirse en un pozo negro con todas esas presiones por parte de su familia, principalmente de su padre.

Siempre lo pudo ver, era un joven solitario, no confiaba en nadie y se sentía solo, atrapado, lo supo desde que lo vio a los ojos y estrechó su mano, tenía que cambiar eso…

Siempre había sentido esa necesidad, esa obligación de hacer sentir bien a la gente, pero con él era diferente, conforme lo fue conociendo lo entendió, en ese caso no era una obligación, era algo que quería hacer, quería verlo sonreír, quería verlo feliz, y para eso tuvo que enfrentarlo, decirle sus verdades y aunque sabía que podía lastimarlo en el proceso, también sabía que era lo mejor para él.

Y funcionó, a partir de ese día se volvieron más unidos, los mejores amigos, ahora sí de verdad, pasaron muchas cosas juntos, siempre apoyándose, porque sabía que Kyouya también entendía su situación y aunque sabía que nunca lo admitiría, era consciente de cómo Kyouya lo cuidaba y protegía.

**Only silence completely buries my chest**

**even though I lived without knowing what I want and such**

**I don't even understand the meaning of doubting anymore**

**inside of the distorted town I felt correctness**

**but I was being swept along**

**--**

**Solo silencio se esconde completamente en mi pecho**

**aunque he vivido sin saber lo que quiero y tal**

**incluso si no entiendo el significado de dudar nunca más**

**dentro de la torcida ciudad sentí verdad, pero fui rechazado**

Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, últimamente ese era el eje principal de sus pensamientos, estaba asustado, porque sabía lo que sentía, ya no podía negarlo, por más que intentara ocultarlo, no había marcha atrás, las últimas semanas lo había descubierto, no sabía como había podido pasarlo por alto todo ese tiempo, aunque ciertamente le había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a Haruhi y vamos que sí era solo cariño, como de un padre a una hija, todo motivado, claro está, por su situación familiar, en cierto modo tan parecida a la suya propia, era empatía, no amor.

A quien en verdad amaba era a su mejor amigo, a Kyouya, demonios, enamorado de un hombre, bueno, aunque no cualquiera, pero el que los dos fueran hombres no era tanto el problema, porque al fin y al cabo te enamoras de una persona, y el que sea hombre o mujer, no tenía tanto peso. No, lo que le preocupaba era que haría ahora ¿decírselo? ¿seguir en plan de "mejores amigos"? no creía poder seguir tratándolo como amigo, era muy malo para fingir, y Kyouya sabía inmediatamente cuando lo hacía, además ahora cada vez que lo veía o estaba a su lado se ponía nervioso, la voz le temblaba, no pensaba correctamente, y que Kyouya aún no hubiera dicho nada era porque había estado muy ocupado con todo lo del concurso.

**I've realized with your words a single flower is nestling up against my feet**

**even if I tell myself that even if I lost you**

**I wouldn't be afraid**

**time passes on...**

**--**

**Con tus palabras me he dado cuenta**

**una única flor está acomodándose contra mis pies**

**aunque me diga a mí mismo que incluso si te pierdo**

**no estaría asustado**

**el tiempo pasa…**

Kyouya era tan guapo, con su cabello y traje oscuros, esos ojos enmarcados por gafas, como no amarlo, moría de ganas por estar entre sus brazos, que lo estrechara fuertemente, que le robara el aliento con un beso. Dios, definitivamente no podría ocultarlo, pero ¿que sentiría Kyouya por él?

Los pensamientos de Kyouya también estaban centrados en el rubio, en ese tonto que se había colado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Como la canción decía, él había aparecido para salvarlo de su soledad, le había dado fuerzas, lo había apoyado, y si lo perdiera… bueno, no quería siquiera pensar en eso, porque él no lo permitiría, lo protegería, lo protegería siempre; en esos últimos momentos cerró los ojos, pensando sólo en Tamaki, y cuando terminó la última nota abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Tamaki, que lo veía fijamente con ese brillo de nuevo, entonces no había sido su imaginación, era algo nuevo, ¿qué sería?

La gente aplaudía, pero ellos dos no escuchaban nada, no veían nada más, sólo estaban ellos dos, uno frente al otro, por un momento ambos tuvieron la certeza de ser correspondidos pero la inoportuna intervención de Renge rompió el encanto.

- _Bravo! Bravo! Todo el evento ha sido genial, pero ahora llega el momento de la verdad, ahora nuestro jurado, conformado por algunas jovencitas elegidas al azar, elegirá al ganador, y mientras esperamos, un número de baile de la compañía invitada…_

Kyouya se dirigió entonces a la mesa lentamente pensando en cómo debía actuar a continuación, tal vez todo había sido productos de su imaginación, pero ¿… y si no?

Tamaki se movía nerviosamente en su asiento, y no precisamente por saber quien ganaría, tenía ganas de huir, pero a la vez quería quedarse, no sabía si lo que había visto en los ojos de Kyouya había sido cierto, o si solo era un reflejo de sus propios deseos, pero solo había un modo de averiguarlo, enfrentándose a Kyouya y preguntándole directamente…

Kyouya llegó a su asiento sin mirar a nadie y lo ocupó fingiendo estar muy atento al baile, necesitaba enfriar la cabeza.

Tamaki se sintió un poco decepcionado, aunque bueno, ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué Kyouya se le declarara enfrente de todos? pues no verdad, no sería prudente, no sería Kyouya.

Ambos se sintieron un poco aliviados cuando Renge los llamó a todos al escenario, subieron y se acomodaron en una hilera, quedando juntos en un extremo sin mirarse.

- _Bien, me parece que el jurado está… ¿pero qué…?_

Renge se interrumpió pues las luces de repente se habían apagado, ¿una falla de energía? no se podía distinguir mucho, y las personas comenzaron a desesperarse, era una oscuridad inquietante.

Kyouya se puso en alerta inmediatamente, odiaba tener razón en esta situación, de pronto alcanzó a distinguir un destello, algo venía bajando, de nuevo algo caía, pero esta vez parecía tener un blanco muy específico: Tamaki.

Rápidamente, sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó contra él empujándolo para que el objeto no lo alcanzara, pero al estar todo tan oscuro no se dio cuenta de una madera que estaba algo fuera de lugar, por lo que tropezó y lo único que atinó a hacer fue proteger a Tamaki con su propio cuerpo, y como consecuencia se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza al chocar con el piso quedando inconsciente.

Tamaki se sentía desubicado, solo había sentido como Kyouya lo empujaba y luego como caían para terminar sobre algo blando, el mismo Kyouya al parecer, se sentó aun tratando de comprender que había sucedido, se giró para ver como se encontraba Kyouya.

- _Kyouya… respóndeme, ¿estás bien? – _rápidamente la confusión se transformó en preocupación al ver que Kyouya no respondía.

- _Kyouya… KYOUYA!_

--

**N.A: **bien, ahora si de aquí en adelante puro Kyouya x Tamaki!! este capítulo es un poquito más largo, espero que les halla gustado, y que halla creado algo de misterio, bueno, nos leemos pronto, ya se acerca el final, no se si en el siguiente o sean dos, ya veré. Gracias por sus reviews, y gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejen comentario, me hace muy feliz que lo lean…


	7. The power of voice

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, así como tampoco las canciones de cada uno de ellos, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, y este capítulo contiene lemon, así que si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo._

--

**Capítulo 7: **_**The power of voice**_

Techo blanco, olor a medicamentos, ambiente esterilizado… un hospital… ¿estaba en un hospital? ¿por qué estaba ahí?

Al abrir sus ojos negros se sintió desconcertado, pero de pronto todo volvió claro a su mente: el concurso, la falla eléctrica, Tamaki… Tamaki! ¿qué había pasado con él? Se incorporó rápidamente solo para encontrarse con la causa de su preocupación… dormido.

Tamaki estaba ahí, con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos que descansaban en la cama, al parecer estaba profundamente dormido, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Kyouya no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar su cabello, se veía como un niño pequeño, sumamente lindo.

- _Tamaki _– llamó suavemente.

Hubiera querido dejarlo así, dormido para poder seguir observándolo sin tener que disimular, sin embargo tenía que saber que había pasado con los demás después de haber quedado inconsciente.

Tamaki despertó y a juzgar por la ligera confusión en su rostro parecía que tampoco recordaba donde se encontraba, fue incorporándose hasta que vio finalmente a un despierto Kyouya.

_- Kyouya, despertaste! – _exclamó alegremente Tamaki lanzándose a abrazarlo.

Kyouya se sorprendió, aunque después de todo era Tamaki, correspondió el abrazo alegrándose también de que el rubio se encontrara a salvo.

En ese momento el doctor entró interrumpiendo con esto el momento.

-_ Ootori-san veo que ya ha recuperado el conocimiento, me alegro, ahora si me permite Suoh-san, me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas a su amigo._

_- Claro, claro – _aceptó Tamaki retirándose un poco.

Kyouya volteó los ojos con fastidio, los doctores eran tan inoportunos, sin embargo contestó todas las preguntas e hizo lo que el doctor pedía, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- _Bien, todo parece estar en orden, no hubo ningún daño por el golpe, aunque me temo que tendrá que quedarse aquí esta noche en observación, solo como una precaución – _el doctor debió ver la preocupación en el rostro de Tamaki porque añadió – _pero no se preocupe, Ootori-san está en perfectas condiciones, es más que nada por rutina. Bien, entonces me retiro, si necesitan algo por favor toquen el timbre._

El doctor salió dejando a un más tranquilo Tamaki y a un molesto Kyouya.

- _No es tan malo okasan, si quieres yo puedo quedarme contigo para que no te sientas solo – _ofreció Tamaki a sabiendas de que la idea de quedarse no era del agrado de Kyouya.

- _No es necesario que te molestes Tamaki – _dijo Kyouya aunque internamente estaba feliz de que se preocupara por él, y claro que le encantaría que se quedara.

- _No es ninguna molestia – _insistió el rubio intuyendo que el de ojos negros apreciaba su compañía.

_- Esta bien, tú ganas. Pero ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó después de que quede inconsciente?_ – preguntó Kyouya con auténtica curiosidad.

- _Pues verás… - _Tamaki se sentó de nuevo acomodándose para contarle lo sucedido.

-- ººº --

Todos estaban desconcertados por los gritos de Tamaki, algunos no sabían siquiera que había pasado.

Mori y Honey sin embargo actuaron rápidamente dirigiéndose a donde habían escuchado el ruido de pisadas, estuvieron corriendo unos momentos más después se dividieron, Mori se dirigió a reinstaurar la energía mientras que Honey le daba alcance a los tipos que confesaron ser los encargados de todo el desorden y los "accidentes".

- ¿Quién los mandó a hacer esto? – preguntó Mori con voz dura sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

- Ko-Komatsuzawa-san –respondió temblando el malhechor.

Mori y Honey intercambiaron una mirada y se dirigieron al ex-club de periodismo, arrastrando con los tipos que habían atrapado.

No se sorprendieron al encontrar a los tres integrantes del club charlando tranquilamente con las chicas de la sociedad del lirio blanco.

- ¿Pero qué demonios hacen aquí? – preguntó impactado el ex-presidente.

- Así que era cierto, ustedes son los culpables, los que planearon los incidentes del concurso – dijo Honey con voz seria.

- N-no sé de que están hablando – negó nerviosamente Akira y para nada convincente.

- No intentes negarlo, ellos ya han confesado – dijo Mori.

La verdad era que desde que el club de periodismo había desaparecido sin que nadie lo extrañara el que había sido su presidente siguió con su resentimientos hacia Tamaki y a pesar de las "advertencias" de Kyouya y sus compañeros había estado ideando alguna manera de acabar con él, no soportaba la idea de que ese rubio engreído lo tuviera todo y él nada, ¿qué tenía ese de especial? así que cuando escuchó sobre el concurso pensó que esa podría ser la ocasión perfecta para vengarse, sin embargo sabía que necesitaría ayuda y quien mejor que las alumnas de Lobelia, que habían también manifestado su antipatía hacia Suoh Tamaki. Las había llamado y llegaron a un acuerdo, trazaron un plan, infiltraron a algunas personas y esperaron los resultados, sin embargo, no contaban con que pudieran ser descubiertos, creían que por la sorpresa no tendrían tiempo de reaccionar.

- Creo que el director estará enojado después de escuchar toda esta historia – comentó Honey.

Komatsuzawa Akira palideció ante esas palabras, no había esperado que las cosas pudieran torcerse de esa manera.

-- ººº --

- Finalmente los llevaron con mi padre que decidirá que se va a hacer. A ti te trajimos en una ambulancia y bueno, llevabas inconsciente varias horas – terminó de relatar Tamaki.

- Así que al final si eran ellos – murmuró Kyouya, aunque lo bastante alto para que Tamaki escuchara.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¿sabías que todo era obra de ellos?

- Bueno, era lo más lógico después de todo, sin embargo no tenía pruebas suficientes así que les encomendé la tarea a Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai, en caso de que algo así sucediera de detener a los responsables y claro está les hable de mis sospechas.

Kyouya lo había sospechado desde que había visto a aquella bailarina, pero no estaba seguro, sin embargo hubo varios detalles que le hicieron sospechar de Lobelia, el resto solo había sido unir los puntos, pues era obvio que había alguien de Ouran involucrado, y Komatsuzawa parecía ser el indicado.

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada? – reclamó Tamaki aun sin poder creer que le hubiera ocultado aquello.

- No quería preocuparte, después de todo no estaba completamente seguro de que algo malo pasaría y tu parecías estar disfrutando mucho el concurso.

- … - Tamaki se quedó sin una respuesta ante eso, después de todo Kyouya siempre iba un paso adelante, y había hecho lo que había creído adecuado, además era cierto que lo más probable es que de haberlo sabido se hubiera puesto histérico o algo así.

- Y con respecto al público, ¿qué les dijo Renge?

- Bueno… pues… - la verdad es que Tamaki no se enteró de mucho más después de que Kyouya quedara inconsciente, para él lo demás carecía de importancia en ese instante, lo del club de periodismo se lo habían informado ahí en el hospital, ya cuando les habían dicho que Kyouya no estaba en peligro, por eso había puesto atención, no por otra cosa, y nunca se le ocurrió preguntar por lo demás – la verdad es que no lo sé, estaba preocupado por ti, así que… - se decidió por decirle la verdad, al fin y al cabo no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Kyouya vio como Tamaki se sonrojaba y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos aún sin poder salir de su asombro, estaba diciéndole que estaba tan preocupado por él que no le prestó atención a sus clientas? a sus "princesas"? estaba muy satisfecho, porque no decirlo.

- Oh Tamaki, no tendrías porque haberte preocupado tanto – dijo como restándole importancia.

- Claro que sí! después de todo tú me protegiste, si te hubiera pasado algo grave… yo… - dudaba sobre que hacer, había logrado comportarse normalmente dejando de pensar en lo que había descubierto, pero no podía, no más, tenía que decirlo, y rezaba por no perder su amistad – yo… yo me hubiera muerto! no lo soporto más Kyouya, te amo! estas últimas semanas, por fin me he dado cuenta, eres tú, tú eres la persona que más amo en mi vida y sin ti… sin ti yo ya no soy nada, así que por favor perdóname y no me arrebates tu amistad Kyouya, porque si no puedo tener tu corazón, quisiera conservar al menos tu amistad.

De más está decir que Kyouya estaba en shock, eso si que no se lo esperaba, la confesión había sido muy repentina, cuando se vieron a los ojos después de aquella canción, creyó que todo era producto de su imaginación, que sus ojos lo habían engañado, pero no se había equivocado, era correspondido.

Kyouya… yo… dime

Tamaki había comenzado a buscar una forma de componer eso al ver que Kyouya no respondía, pero fue silenciado por unos ansiosos labios que buscaban perderse en la suavidad de los suyos, no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa ante el acto, sin embargo, en cuanto su cerebro procesó que estaba siendo besado por la persona que amaba, correspondió inmediatamente.

Los labios de Kyouya recorrieron ansiosamente primero los de Tamaki, después más sosegadamente, con amor y ternura, buscando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, sus labios eran suaves y lo más dulce que jamás había probado, después de unos momentos fue separándose dejando besos cortos en los labios del rubio para después decirle:

- Tú tienes mi corazón Tamaki, desde aquella primera vez que te escuche tocar el piano, mi corazón es tuyo.

- Kyouya… - Tamaki estaba en las nubes, se sentía el ser más afortunado sobre la tierra, se abrazó fuertemente a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kyouya correspondió el abrazo estrechándolo fuertemente sintiéndose cálido y completo, retiró a el rubio de su hombro para volver a besarlo, Tamaki rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras que Kyouya acariciaba su cabello dorado, esta vez el beso fue más profundo, más apasionado, la lengua de Kyouya recorriendo la boca de Tamaki e incitándolo para que hiciera lo mismo, el presidente se sentía derretir entre los brazos de Kyouya, continuaron besándose un rato, solo separándose lo suficiente para tomar aire, finalmente Kyouya se separó solo dejando sus frentes unidas.

- Creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir.

- C-claro, tienes razón – aceptó Tamaki sonrojado.

Kyouya se acomodó en la cama haciéndose a un lado invitando a Tamaki a ocupar la otra mitad.

- A-ahí? no estarás muy incómodo?

- Claro que no.

Kyouya lo jaló y el rubio se dejó, acomodándose, después el de ojos negros lo abrazó, pegando la espalda de Tamaki a su pecho y rodeándolo con los brazos.

- Ves, así estaremos bien.

Tamaki no respondió, se sentía protegido de esa manera, pero no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado también.

Poco a poco el sueño fue ganando terreno y pronto el rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido, calientito y feliz entre los brazos de Kyouya.

-- ººº --

Sintió la luz a través de los párpados, era molesta, sin embargo no quería abrir los ojos o moverse de donde estaba, se sentía muy a gusto. De repente fue consciente de los brazos que lo rodeaban y los sucesos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, abrió los ojos para comprobar si todo era verdad.

No era un sueño, Kyouya estaba ahí, tan tangible como la pared, se veía muy tranquilo, seguía durmiendo, estaban frente a frente, al parecer en algún momento de la noche se había girado, pero sin apartarse del calor de Kyouya, se sintió feliz de estar así, y sin poder contenerse se acercó al rostro de Kyouya depositando un beso suave en sus labios, apenas un roce, ante el cual el de cabello negro no pareció inmutarse, un poco más confiado alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro, tenía la piel suave, aunque algo fría, siguió delineando las líneas de su rostro hasta que sintió la mano de Kyouya sujetando la suya aun sobre su rostro. Al instante se tensó, sabía del mal despertar que tenía, pero las ganas de tocarlo eran más fuertes que su sentido común, al menos en ese momento. Cerró los ojos algo asustado esperando algún grito o algo, mas grande fue su sorpresa al sentir el beso de parte de Kyouya que respondió gustosamente.

- No me molestaré si me despiertas así – dijo Kyouya en cuanto se separaron aun con la mano de Tamaki sujeta a la suya – vamos, levantémonos, quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo – accedió Tamaki levantándose.

En cuanto estuvieron listos llamaron al doctor que finalmente le dio el alta a Kyouya recomendándole algunos cuidados a los cuales, claro está, hizo caso omiso.

-- ººº --

Después de un buen baño y un cambio de ropa, estaba de vuelta en Ouran, pero claro, estamos hablando de Ootori Kyouya, no se podía esperar menos de él.

Ya se había puesto al tanto de todos los detalles y consideraba que las cosas se habían manejado bastante bien, Renge también había tomado buenas decisiones, lo único que se debía arreglar era la premiación.

- Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así Kyouya-senpai, sin premiación, después de todo, el jurado nunca pudo ponerse de acuerdo, y muchas chicas me han dicho que no hubo un ganador porque todos lo hicieron excelente, son tan diferentes que no pueden decidirse por uno – opinaba Renge.

- Bien, pues si es lo que la mayoría quiere, así será, por mi no hay problema, pero tal vez deberíamos hacer un anuncio oficial.

- Claro Kyouya-senpai, me encargaré de organizarlo – comentó Renge.

Así al final quedó como un empate o algo así, nadie puso objeción, después de todo las actuaciones no tenían comparación, habían sido muy diferentes.

-- ººº --

Después de unas semanas todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, las actividades cotidianas se retomaron y pronto todo seguía su cauce. Se habían sacado unos videos y discos a la venta, y eran todo un éxito con lo que Kyouya estaba muy satisfecho, y aunque nunca lo admitiría el también conservaba una copia de ese video, de hecho se estaba planteando también sacar algún calendario o un álbum de fotos, y por sobre todas las cosas, su relación con Tamaki avanzaba felizmente.

A decir verdad todos los integrantes del Host Club parecían ser muy felices, incluso Renge lo había notado y ahora buscaba otro reto que afrontar.

Sí, otro día tranquilo en el Host, las actividades ya habían terminado, y todos se habían ido, solo quedaban okasan y otosan.

Como ya estaban solos Tamaki se acercó a Kyouya abrazándolo por la espalda y hablándole al oído preguntó:

- Y bien, ¿cómo están los números?

- Excelente, los videos y los discos han dejado muy buenas ganancias – respondió acariciando el brazo del rubio.

Este momento de sus vidas era el mejor que habían tenido hasta ahora, estaban juntos y aunque no podían gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, siempre buscaban la manera de pasar tiempo a solar, ya sea en la casa de Kyouya o en la de Tamaki, aunque aún no habían dado ese paso final, Kyouya había estado dejando pasar tiempo, aunque sentía que ya no había necesidad de ello.

Kyouya se levantó y girándose besó a Tamaki, al principio suave pero después más profundo y apasionado, Tamaki respondía ansiosamente, le encantaba besar a Kyouya.

Poco a poco las manos del vicepresidente fueron descendiendo, aflojando la corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa para después comenzar a besar la mejilla de Tamaki descendiendo hasta el cuello, donde se quedó un momento besando y succionando.

Tamaki no quería quedarse atrás, sus manos que hasta ese momento revolvían el cabello de Kyouya bajaron para desabrochar y sacarle el saco, aflojando después la corbata y comenzando a quitarle la camisa. Tomando eso como un pase para avanzar, Kyouya hizo lo mismo con el rubio, quedando desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

Kyouya lo siguió besando alternando entre sus labios y la piel suave de Tamaki, guiándolo hasta que chocaron con el sillón en el que Tamaki cayó, Kyouya no perdió tiempo y siguió besándolo, esta vez recorriendo su pecho y deteniéndose en su ombligo. Tamaki tenía la mente en blanco, solo podía disfrutar de todas la cálidas sensaciones que Kyouya le brindaba, jadeando y gimiendo para el deleite del moreno.

Kyouya se detuvo un momento para inconformidad del rubio.

- Tamaki, ¿quieres que continúe? –preguntó Kyouya con voz sumamente suave, llena de deseo.

- S-sí – jadeó Tamaki volviendo a besarlo inmediatamente.

- Si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo – agregó Kyouya para volver a besarlo después, no quería forzarlo a nada.

Lo que menos quería Tamaki en ese momento era que se detuviera, quería que continuara besándolo, quería que recorriera todo su cuerpo, quería que lo acariciara, quería ser suyo, completamente suyo.

Kyouya reanudó su recorrido besando su pecho y bajando hasta desabrochar el pantalón del rubio y quitárselo junto con la ropa interior. Por un breve instante Tamaki se sintió completamente vulnerable, ahí desnudo a merced de Kyouya, así que lo atrajo para besarlo y quitarse esa sensación. Kyouya se dejó hacer, y pronto Tamaki se entretenía en su cuello, acariciando después su pecho y quitándole también los pantalones después. El primer contacto de piel contra piel fue electrizante, el deseo recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Kyouya descendió de nuevo, besando los muslos de Tamaki, sus piernas, y finalmente acariciando su miembro ya totalmente erecto, Tamaki no pudo reprimir un grito ante el toque, el moreno vio el rostro de Tamaki un momento y al no ver ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, tomó el tubo de lubricante que tenía hacía un tiempo y vertió una cantidad considerable en sus dedos, con cuidado comenzó a acariciar la entrada del rubio, para después introducir un dedo lubricado, Tamaki se quejó por el dolor pero Kyouya lo besó y acarició para distraerlo, comenzó a mover su dedo, agregando el segundo después, continuando acariciando a Tamaki para que se relajara, después ya eran tres en su interior, realizando movimientos circulares para que fuera menos doloroso, cuando lo sintió preparado sacó los dedos de su interior, ganándose un jadeo de Tamaki.

El de ojos negros se acomodó mejor, y Tamaki abrió más las piernas entregándose completamente a Kyouya, él sujetó la muñeca derecha de Tamaki contra el sofá a un costado de su cabeza, después tomó su mano y Tamaki entrelazó sus dedos, preparándose para lo que venía, lo deseaba, pero no por eso dejaba de tener algo de miedo, después de todo sabía que dolería.

Kyouya introdujo la punta suavemente, esperó un momento y lentamente fue introduciendo el resto, Tamaki era sumamente estrecho, se notaba que era su primera vez, y él sería el único, no lo perdería nunca.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro se quedó un momento sin moverse para dejar que ambos se acostumbraran a la sensación, cuando sintió que había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo, comenzó un suave vaivén que fue incrementando conforme veía las reacciones de parte de Tamaki, pronto el rubio olvidó el dolor para comenzar a sentir únicamente placer, un placer que llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo, colocó las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Kyouya para que alcanzara más profundidad y soltó un grito cuando sintió como tocaba un punto extremadamente sensible en su interior, con su mano libre acercó el rostro de Kyouya al suyo para besarlo, un beso lleno de pasión y de amor.

Kyouya grababa a fuego en su mente cada detalle, cada expresión en el rostro de Tamaki, quería hacerlo sentir pleno.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas, y al sentir que estaba por terminar tomó el miembro de Tamaki masturbándolo para que llegaran juntos, y así fue, alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo con el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Kyouya se tendió sobre Tamaki regularizando su respiración, el rubio abrazado aún a él, comenzando a sentirse algo somnoliento.

Kyouya ya más repuesto se acomodó para no aplastar al rubio con todo su peso, pero sin romper el contacto.

Tamaki se acomodó, viendo el rostro de Kyouya con esa expresión enamorada tatuada en el rostro, y se acercó a besarlo, un beso lento.

- Te amo Kyouya

Kyouya sonrió, estrechándolo más contra sí, acariciando su cabello. Tamaki se acurrucó contra su pecho empezando a quedarse dormido.

- Yo también te amo Tamaki

Tamaki lo escuchó y solo sonrió más, dejándose caer dormido finalmente, sabiendo que al despertar estaría ahí junto a él, junto a ese hombre que amaba tanto, el hombre con el que quería despertar cada día del resto de su vida.

-- F I N --

--

**N.A.: **wow, finalmente terminé!! mi primer fic largo, solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que continuaron leyendo mi historia, este es el último capítulo con el tan prometido lemon(que espero que halla quedado bien), ojala que les halla gustado, y perdonaran un poco que sea meloso, pero no puedo evitarlo!, me gusta mucho el romance, pero bueno, espero que tampoco Kyouya halla quedado algo ooc pero tenía que decir algo así para mi gusto, bueno, pero ya me extendí lo suficiente, una vez más gracias por leer y estén pendientes porque pronto publicare un oneshot, un regalito para los amantes de Mori x Honey, mata ne!


End file.
